Soul Eater Aisu
by NebStorm
Summary: Aisu is the Dagger of Ice, the Crimson Blade of Fire, and the Spear of Destiny. How he got all this power was based on childhood conflicts that are revealed through the story. His goal is to be trained up and prepared for the next time he encounters a Witch. The last one left a deep scar that he covers in shame and he is sure even though he ate her soul, she isn't gone.
1. Chapter 1 Aisu's intro

**Neb: I do not own Soul Eater.**

 **Soul: A fanfic on me, that's cool.**

 **Neb: Sort of, you'll have your cool appearances, but this fanfic focuses on an OC Weapon I thought of.**

 **Soul: As long as you write me Cool whatever man.**

 **Maka: Be sure to write about me as well. ^-^**

 **Neb: K**

Aisu walked down the dark pathway as balls of light guided him. He wasn't sure why he was following them, but he supposed it was better then the dark. He wore a white cloak that covered his body completely. The hood which he kept up covered his eyes, but eye holes were cut into it allowing you to see his crystal blue eyes. He turned his head as he saw a painting of a man. The man wore a white suit and had ear mitts on. He remembered that man as the first evil soul he had to fight. A rouge weapon who ate human souls like it was no big deal. The man went by many names, like the white suit that never got stained, the untouchable blade master, the sword of horror, but his name when he worked for the DWMA was Crimson Blade Ryu. Aisu had went up against that man along side his private tutor, his mother, and of course Death, but it was Aisu who had defeated the man in the end by entering the mans body and fighting him from the inside. Now Aisu can transform into a sword with a black hilt and a crimson red blade. The sword had the power to release fire from the stone embedded in it's hilt which the man projected his forehead when they fought.

Aisu looked at the next picture and it showed a woman with purple long hair, a black dress, and golden earrings. He had no choice, but to defeat her as she attacked his mother in the middle of the knight and in order to protect his mother and get her to a hospital he needed to fight his way past the Spear of Destiny. To this day no one knows why she became the way she did. She seemed like a nice girl when she went to Death's academy. Probably the nicest girl there at her time. After that he did research and tried to track whoever caused the Crimson Blade and the Spear of Destiny to do such horrible things.

That brings him to the end of the hallway where the last painting stood. A woman who had green long hair, golden eye, a slim figure and pointy ears. Her skin was dark and her lips were pink. Raven was her name, and she was a powerful witch who could mess with a person's mind with a prick from a feather from her feather coat. She gave him the mark on his eye he keeps covered with his hooded cloak his mom made him. He fought her with his weapon form and the two weapon forms he gained in order to stop the evil Witch and in the end he ate her evil soul. After that he applied to get into Death's academy saying goodbye to his tutor and his mom. Over there he will find a Meister who shares a wavelength with him and he will be the best weapon he can.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Aisu, wake up," a woman shouted from down the stares. His landlord was calling him. Aisu woke up and looked at his short blue hair rustled up. He Walked to a mirror and combed it back and then smiled until he looked at the talon shaped scar on his eye. He sighed and then walked down the stairs. "Hey Aisu, are going to be at a boy's dorm now that your a freshmen or will you still be around to help me fix this place up," the woman smiled. Aisu smiled back at her.

"I'll have to talk with the principle on that one, but I'll be sure to visit if I must be at the dorm." Aisu stepped out the door and headed to school. His meister would have to be really strong in order to handle the Power of the Crimson Blade, very elegant in order to wield the Spear of Destiny, and of course full of hear in order to wield his weapon. The Dagger of Ice. "I can't wait to find out who it is," he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 A Weapon and a Meister

**Neb: I do not own Soul Eater.**

 **Soul: The first chapter was just an intro, lets try to make things cool.**

 **Neb: Alright.**

Aisu walked up the stairs of the Academy where he saw one girl trying to climb up, but whining the whole way.

 _"Must be new also... but to the whole part of coming to this school."_

"Hey there sir, can you give me a hand," she yelled.

"Weapon or Meister," Aisu responded.

"Weapon," she replied.

"Then you aren't my problem, get stronger by getting up these stairs and then protect your meister," Aisu pointed out. What he said bumbed her out and he could tell, but she wasn't his problem and she apparently needed to get stronger by getting up these stairs, and if he helped then he'd rob her of the experience. He made his way up the stairs and saw a girl leaving a drink and a note at the stairs and he smiled.

"Leaving that for the girl," he asked.

The girl who he was talking to smiled and nodded. "She deserves a little reward for her efforts after all," she explained.

"That explains it, what is your name," he asked.

"Mato, and I'm a Meister of this academy," she explained.

"A meister? I'm a weapon," he grinned.

"Sorry, but I have a weapon already," she explained.

"Oh, I see," he sighted.

"What do you transform into," she asked.

"A dagger, a sword, and a spear," He responded.

"Three weapons, how did you get so many, I have a friend who has that many transformations," Mato responded.

"Really! I wonder if your friend got them the same way," he gawked.

"I'll see you around, I have to get to class," Mato explained.

"See you around," Aisu smiled. "She seemed nice." Aisu walked inside the school where he saw a guy with star shape hair get punched down by some other guy. Aisu walked over to him to see if he's alright. "Hey, are you OK," Aisu asked.

"Of course I am, I'm the biggest star in the school," the boy responded. The guy who punched him down laughed at that and walked away.

"Well looks like someone is asking for trouble, eh big star," Aisu smile and the star haired boy got up and walked over to that guy and punched him down like he was nothing. Aisu turned his head and saw the girl who was lagging on the stair case was standing at the door. She had Mato's drink in her head and she walked away from the scene the star haired boy cause.

"Excuse me star boy," he spoke up.

"BlackStar," the boy grinned.

"BlackStar," he repeated. "Do you know where freshmen go," he asked.

"That way I think," he grinned once more. Aisu bowed and then headed to class.

"He has a lot of energy," Aisu laughed to himself. Aisu headed to class in order to find his meister.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Lord Death," a dark skinned woman spoke up. She walked up behind a hooded figure with a white skull mask that looked silly. He sat on his legs and drank tea in front of her.

"Mira, come in, what can I do for you," the Grim Reaper smiled.

"Aisu has entered the school," Mira replied.

"Then war is coming," the Reaper responded.

"War, Lord Death?"

"Aisu had defeated and eaten the soul of Raven Flight, he will be a target for other witches and given his bloodline..."

"Raven couldn't have been that powerful of a witch," Mira responded. "He beat her without a meister's help after all."

"She wasn't as powerful as other witches I have seen, no, but he did have help from his mother who wielded him and his tutor the Singing Blade of Sky," the Grimm Reaper replied. "His mother controlled his form of an ice dagger, and she had control over two weapons who were legendary. The Crimson Blade, and the Spear of Destiny thanks to her son. Her sisters are more powerful then her however."

"The Snowy Owl, the Crow and the most powerful of the Sisters Fenghuang and Bennu," explained the reaper. "These sisters have reason to battle Aisu and I need someone to watch over him while this occurs."

"Perhaps we can select your son as his meister," Mira suggested.

"No, my son won't select him, because... the lack of symmetry in the Spear of Destiny..." The reaper sipped his tea and Mira sighed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aisu walked in his room and sat back against a wall as he scanned the meisters. _"That one looks spoiled, that one is an idiot, that one is a scatter brain, that one's nose is too big, I need someone who can wield me and look awesome while doing it..."_

He turned his head saw a girl with black long hair, red eyes, and tanned skin. She had her long hair tied in a pony tail and she wore a red bandanna with a black skull centered on it. She wore a black t-shirt with the Grimm Reaper's symbol on it and her blue jeans were torn a bit on her knees and she wore leather boots.

 _"She's a good start I guess,"_ he decided after sensing her wavelength was close to his, not perfect, but can be fixable."

"What do you want," she growled at a twenty three year old man.

"I wanna be your weapon," he grinned.

"Not interested," she responded rudely before walking by him and he grabbed her arm.

"It would be pointless to fight her before class starts friend," Aisu growled as he shoved the man off.

"I don't need protection," she growled at Aisu.

"Then you came to the wrong school, the DWMA is for meisters and weapons working together and getting along."

"Well said kid," a dark skinned man grinned as he walked into class. Their instructor most likely as he took his stand in front of the board. The instructors name is Sid and he seemed like an alright guy. He had the class get a look at what a bond between two senior students are like and Aisu recognized the meister as Mato, the girl he first met at the stairs. She smiled at another girl and Aisu realized it was the girl he passed on the way up. After class Aisu decided to apologize to the girl, but saw she was in trouble out in the hallway. Two guys were hitting on her and another girl. Aisu thought about getting involved, but curiosity got the best of him. Is this were the scatter brain girl and the girl from the stairs form a partnership. He saw the girl from the staircase walk away and he got nervous after that, it left the other girl in a bad spot as the blonde guy closed in on her. He grunted and stepped forward to help out, but saw the girl come right back with a different hair style. Then the rich girl stood forward and got ready to fight. The instructor Sid yelled to them explaining how to transform, but Aisu new the the words were only meant for the stair case girl to hear. She transformed into a halberd and the blond girl took arms and took out the two guys. Aisu smiled and decided he should go find a meister too. He turned around and saw the Ponytail girl walking down the hallway in another direction and she was being followed behind by the other man who was cracking his knuckles and he had a fat guy with a long nose following behind him who was one of the meisters. The scary thing was Aisu could see their wavelength's matched witch means the pony tail girl is in trouble.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to help out then," He decided. He ran down the hallway after them and turned around several corners until he saw the girl cornered by the two men.

"You know what I want," the man growled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she yelled. before he slammed his fist in a wall next to her.

"You bad mouthed me and I want an apology," the man yelled.

"After that you can kiss his boot," the fat student laughed.

"What's your name meister," the man asked.

"Pablo," the man replied with a smirk.

"Name is Justin and I like you, you can be my meister after all." Aisu ran up behind them and then slammed a kick at them sending them against a wall.

"Wield me Pablo," Justin yelled as he turned into a steel staff with a jack-o'-lantern ornament on top. Pablo caught him and grinned evilly revealing sharp teeth. Pablo swung the staff at Aisu who flipped back dodging it and then transformed his leg into a spear tip with a jagged side. When his foot collided with the ornament he felt his foot burn and saw a red mark on it.

"Like it, you could have had a unique weapon like me as your partner," Justin laughed at the girl.

"Yea, well now a fatso controls you," she responded while giving him the bird and then she flipped back dodging the next swing that came for her.

"You bitch, I will burn you alive," Pablo yelled. Aisu flipped over them and landed next to her.

"Wield me," Aisu yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do," she yelled.

"They are a lot stronger than you know," Aisu yelled.

"Glad you noticed," Justin laughed. "Had my dad tutoring my transformation before coming here so I don't look like an idiot like the one guy who could transform into a head with a blade sticking out of it."

"I myself come from a family of fighters who can end there opponents with a twirl," Pablo laughed. "Example," he grinned before spinning rapidly and then slamming his foot into the two of them causing the two of them to fall back. "You can call me what you want, but this style proves I'm comfortable with my body!"

"That so fat ass," she replied rudely while picking her ear.

"You bitch," he growled as his face went red. "I'll rip you to shreds!" She covered her face as the jack-o'-lantern flashed, causing her to go blind for a second. As she opened her eyes again she saw Aisu in front of her taking the hit to his chest. He felt a mark burn on his chest as it touched him.

"Are you ok," she asked.

"I'll live," he growled. She looked and saw his hood fall off revealing a talon like scar across his eye. She shook her head then showed a look of determination.

"Turn into a weapon, I'll be your meister!" He grinned when he saw her wavelength match his. Aisu transformed into a dagger made of ice and landed in her hand.

"That is not going to beat us," Justin and Pablo yelled as they charged.

"Back off you jack asses," she yelled before lightning began to form on her other hand. She blocked the weapon by catching the sick end and then slashed the ice dagger across Pablo. Pablo fell back as blood began to squirt from him. She then twirled the staff around and then slammed it against a wall knocking out Justin.

Aisu turned out of his weapon form and gawked at her. "You know quite the powerful attacks."

"Your not bad yourself," she grinned. "Names Naito, what's yours?"

"Aisu," he smiled as she held out a hand for him and he took it.

 **Neb: Long chapter that time, but I hope you enjoyed. I summarized the beginning of Soul Eater Not, because I didn't really need to get into detail of that. Anyways the Witches of the family Flight are going to be his main enemy if anyone has any ideas for other Witches and monsters Aisu can go up against or Weapons and Meisters he can be friends with, I'm all ears.**


	3. Chapter 3 Crow Witch Appears

**Neb: And so the alliance of Meister and Weapon had formed. The white cloaked boy Aisu and the strong willed Naito had formed an alliance.  
**

 **Aisu: wanna go to EAT class later on.**

 **Naito: Kick monsters asses and fight witches, sure!**

Aisu jumped back when several black birds started flying at him. The birds clawed at him and pecked at him as theyu dug there way under his skin. He tried transforming, but it didn't work. "Mother, help me," he yelled as he reached to a woman in a white cloak. "Wield me, please!"

"You will pay for killing me," a woman spoke up. The black birds morphed together and formed a woman in front of him, whose eyes were completely black.

"Raven, aren't you suppose to be dead," he yelled.

"I had a backup plan encase you defeated me," she replied with a yawn. "I can't die so long as I live within you. I am going to haunt you forever!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day seemed normal, well except Justin and Pablo had left the academy after their defeat. Aisu wasn't sure where they would go from there, but he wished them the best. Naito couldn't be happier about those two leaving and Aisu couldn't be happier he has a partner now. The only unusual things are two weapons are fighting over one meister and... wait nope that's it... weird.

"Hey Naito, yours sleeping again," Aisu whispered as class went on.

"Doing that on purpose, quit waking me," she growled under her breath. Aisu decided to shut up after that and went back to taking notes. Out of all the Meisters he picked, it was one who sleeps in class. He turned his head and stared at one girl in a long purple dress with dark skin, green eyes, and a silver circlet with an amethyst on her forehead. She turned her head and smiled at himcausing him to blush and look away. Her name was via, and like him, she was a weapon, though her weapon was more scythe like then any of his. She could turn into a long silver pole with two black blades sticking out of the top. She was amazing when it came to transforming and purple lightning would spark around her every time she did. Her partner was a shy kid name Liza, who would sit quietly in her chair and hardly talk to anybody. Liza was a short girl with light skin and blue eyes. She always wore her beige hood up like Aisu wore his white one, except it didn't cover her face.

"Aisu, quit starring at that girl," Naito growled and Aisu obeyed as he went back to taking notes. Naito glared at him for a bit and then humphed and went back to sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why did you call us over here," Pablo asked as he sat at a table with a woman in a long black dress. She smiled at him and sippened her tea. The woman had pail white skin, black lipstick, black shoes with silver buckles on them.

"Are you going to answer his question or not lady," Justin yelled as he slammed the table.

"Calm yourself Justin, when a lady asks for the presence of men, they must give manners," Pablo responded.

"Thank you sire," she smiled... "But I only require one of you." She grabbed hold of a candle stick and burned a black feather underneath of Justins nose. He fell back and grabbed his head as he squirmed on the ground and then he stopped. "Stand," she spoke up. Justin stood up and stared at her. "Kill your friend." Justin turned to Pablo.

"What no, someone help," Pablo yelled. He turned his head and saw everyone was walking around as if nothing was happening. They ignored him and the witches presence. "Don't do it! Help!" Fire engulfed Pablo and he fell to the ground screaming in agony.

"Excellent, become my weapon," she called to Justin who turned into the Pumpkin staff and she smiled and walked away with him. "A weapon worth the time of a Crow Witch." The woman disappeared in the alley and everyone in the area started shaking there heads as if they came out of a trance. A woman screamed when she saw the pile of Pablo's ashes on the ground. Later Sid came by and wondered if this related to his previous case.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So the first blood was spilt, and it was someone from my school," Death growled as he punched a wall shattering it.

"Lord Death, calm yourself," Mira responded.

"I'd show that Witch a thing or two!"

"You can't sir, we have to let Sid do his work and we don't even know where or who she is."

"Crow did it," Sid responded as he entered the room.

"The Crow Witch of course it was her, she is the weakest of the sisters, but now that she has a weapon like the Jack-Fire-Staff, she will be harder to put down," the grim reaper explained.

"I'll keep my eyes open on any and all students, no more of them will be harmed by her, that's the sort of man I am," Sid growled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Transform for me, lets practice," Naito commanded.

"Practice for what?"

"For when we join EAT, we have to be ahead of the others right?" Aisu looked at her for a second and then smiled before turning into a crimson sword.

"What the hell is this," Naito gawked.

"One of my transformations, I can turn into more than just a dagger," Aisu laughed.

"OK, we are way ahead of the other students, we might as well attack monsters sooner than later and make you a death scythe!"

"That is my dream, but I'm not sure if it's such a good idea," he responded.

"What are you afraid of the Grimm Reaper," she joked.

"No, I met him before, he brought his whole city to the ice land where I use to life and helped me fight Crimson Blade and the Spear of Destiny, he left with his city afterwards and I-"

"What?"

"I had to fight a witch, a powerful one," he spoke up. "She killed my private tutor and almost killed my mother, but I got her using the powers of my three weapon transformations, and then I ate her soul."

"... you actually ate her soul, what does it taste like?"

"Most souls don't have flavor, but hers tasted bitter," he responded. "I have no Idea what made her different, but I can still taste her in my mouth and I still hear her in my dreams. Laughing at me."

Naito looked at him with pity and the shook her head to remove the look from her face. "Well, we can't have anymore witches haunting your dreams can we, so we should get you stronger, so they don't scare you anymore," she explained.

"Sounds good," he smiled.


End file.
